


Turning Ourselves In

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Asher Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EDI's got Asher's back, Garrus is super protective, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Collectors have been defeated and the reapers' invasion has been delayed, yet again, it's time for the crew to split up and get the word out. The reapers are coming and nobody is safe. Time is running out and other problems start to present themselves. Can Asher keep his act together and save everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Ourselves In

**Author's Note:**

> This happens approximately 2 months after "Trouble With The Heat". Hope you all enjoy. And this doesn't mean that I won't be posting fics that take place before ME3. Just really liked this idea and decided to go with it. Also, the song Asher sings is part of "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptaion. I obviously don't own it.

Asher sighed as he sat in the captain’s cabin, rubbing the small swell of his stomach. He smiled softly when he felt a slight flutter and started humming to the baby that was growing inside of him.

_I can see When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape_

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run_

_Have to stare it in the eye_

“Little soldier, we have to go back. We’ve done all we can but now we need to go own up to the charges and help everyone prepare. I’m going to fight so that you will never have to.”

_“Shepard, I felt it necessary to warn you that Garrus is on his way up. He will arrive in approximately one minute.”_

“Thanks EDI.”

Asher quickly got up and rummaged through his drawers until he found his large, baggy black sweatshirt and put it on, zipping it just in time for the door to open.

Garrus walked in, his mandibles moving to form the turian equivalent of a smile. “Hey, what're you doing?”

Asher turned and smiled gently. He closed his drawers and went over to his Terminal. His smile turned to a small frown as he typed in Admiral Hackett’s address and started composing a message. “I've got to go back and convince everyone that the reapers are coming. Dr. Kenson’s findings and the events in the Bahak system only confirmed it.”

“Now just wait a minute, Shepard!” Garrus grabbed him and turned Asher around to face him. “You've got to be kidding! At best, the Alliance will court martial you and I don't even want to think about the worst they might do. We can find a way, build up our resources and-”

“And do what, Garrus? You have to remember something. Cerberus is now after us after destroying the Collector base, we've got the Alliance already on our asses, no doubt the council’s also looking for us. There are only so many places we can hide and, even then, there's no guarantee that we’ll be able to get resources. We're dropping Zaeed, Mordin, and Jack off on Omega. I'm having Wrex look after Grunt, Samara’s going back to Thessia, Kasumi, Tali and Thane are being dropped off on the Citadel, and Miranda and Jacob are going God knows where. That only leaves you. We’ll drop you off on Palaven if you want. After that, Joker, Chakwas, and I are turning ourselves in. I asked the crew what they wanted to do and everyone wants to turn themselves in. They now know how horrible Cerberus is and they want to do anything possible to help. I…also need protection, political and physical.”

“Shepard…what do you mean?”

The man didn't meet his eyes. “Asher, what aren't you telling me?” Garrus cradled his chin in between two talons and lifted his head so their eyes met. “Please, tell me.”

“I…I'm sick.” Asher put his hand of Garrus’ mouth. “Before you get worried, it's not life threatening or anything! I just need to make sure that I can get through this with human doctors. Nothing big, it'll pass and then everything will be fine, okay? I'll contact you as soon as I'm able.”

Garrus sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “Fine, but as soon as you're able, you contact me.”

“I will, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests and prompts for Asher Shepard, but it has to fit in somewhere with the story. I'm working on a bunch of fics relating to ME3 and trying to figure out how to finish them. It's easy to start but so hard to end! But anyway, I'll be going in for some surgery soon so I won't really be getting a chance to write much starting the week of November 8th. Don't worry, I'll keep working until then and after then. Hope you all enjoy! Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcome.


End file.
